khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste Bower
Celeste, or''' Lilac Maiden''', is a main character who appears in Soul Hymn. She is one of the proxies for Maha Deva Vijaya tasked with stopping Decebal and his demons. Appearance Celeste is depicted as a teenage girl with light skin. She has medium brown hair, which is usually seen in a braid, and large brown eyes. Outfit wise she is frequently seen in a black and gold school uniform. In her magical girl form, Celeste wears a long-sleeved lilac top with matching lilac skirt, poofy purple pants, lilac closed toed shoes, and other pink and gold assortments. Of note, she has a birthmark shaped like a ring on her ring finger. Personality Celeste is generally depicted as a somewhat snarky teen. She has no qualms against teasing anybody, including Erik despite only knowing him a short time. She is also very proud, refusing to be viewed as lesser than anybody else. However, she also has a smart and practical side, coming up with a way to hide her identity unlike Erik. She is also kindhearted in her own way, showing remorse when her teasing goes too far. Abilities Magical Flight Celeste is shown to have a magical flight or jump ability that allows her an extra boost of movement. Energy Blasts Using her wand, Celeste is able to form and fire some sort of energy blasts. However, her inexperience makes them weak in nature. Energy Shields Using her wand, Celeste is able to conjure an energy shield to block enemy attacks. Like the energy blasts, it is somewhat weak due to her inexperience. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before Soul Hymn takes place, Celeste was visited by "three space people" and given her magical abilities. She was also told about demons troubling the city of Glory, though not much in the way of Decebal. Soul Hymn Celeste is first seen in the form of Lilac Maiden, defeating a giant dog demon in front of Erik's eyes. Curious, Celeste approaches Erik and establishes that their powers share the same origin, though she is overwhelmed by Erik's lack of common sense. The next day Celeste is seen at Erik's new school, relentlessly teasing her twin brother Arrow. Noticing the similarities Erik has to who she met last night, Celeste devises a plan by calling the number Erik had given her. As Erik's phone rings, she confirms her suspicions and confronts him about it at the next available break. After some teasing and bringing up Erik being a faun, Erik runs away. Feeling remorse, Celeste chases after him to apologize. Outside, Celeste, Erik, and Arrow (who followed) are approached by Hope, who asks for their help fighting Decebal. At the behest of Erik, Celeste agrees to go with and the trio soon find themselves on a train. On the train, however, the trio are attacked by a demon. After Erik transforms and gets into trouble, Celeste transforms as well, turning the tides of the battle into a stalemate. With the help of Hope, the demon is dispatched, and Celeste finally learns more about demons, life, and other things from Hope. Eventually, the trio arrive downtown, where they follow Hope into a strip club where they meet Desire. As the group learn about the three space people, Celeste is off-put by the fact that Erik is the one everyone is counting on. When Erik fails to help Desire and flees, though, she goes with Arrow to comfort Erik. Relationships Erik Wayright Celeste and Erik share a tense but friendly acquaintanceship. Despite not having known him long, Celeste shows a certain level of connection with Erik via their shared powers. However, that does not stop her from teasing Erik, which has already shown to have negative consequences on their relationship. Arrow Bower Celeste and Arrow appear to share a typical sibling relationship. Like any more dominant sibling, Celeste teases her brother about a number of things, whether it be his grades or immediate crush on Erik. However, given her desire to be with Arrow, it is highly suggestive that she still loves him as close family and as her twin. Felix Hope Celeste shares a somewhat distrustful relationship with Hope. While she is willing to listen and take his advice, she is less gun-ho about following him compared to Erik. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters